Admitting Feelings
by kkLittleRed
Summary: Carmen finally admits her feelings to Jay. Jay admits his to Carmen.(I wrote this one shot based off of the last episode of ninja go. hope you like it)


**(Hey guys. I know I haven't put up chapter three yet. I thought I would put up a cute one shot for Jay and Carmen. It will be based off of episode 26. I warn you there will be a part where you might start crying :). It is in Carmen's P.O.V. Anyway I hope you like it.)**

We were all on the beach. All of us except Nya. I was close to tears. Kai came up behind me, rubbing my back in comfort. I looked up at him, tears were pouring down my cheeks.

"We'll get her back. I promise," Kai promised me. I nodded and hugged him sobbing quietly. Jay stood by the side, his head down.

"We need a way off the island. We have to get to the city and protect it," Cole said. A thought came to me.

"Guys. The temple of light," I exclaimed. We climbed up the hill and entered the temple. Everybody put their elemental swords in each of the beams. The middle glowing a bright gold. I jumped back bumping into Misako on the way. I mumbled a sorry and secretly kept my eyes on a certain blue ninja.

Lloyd jumped up and started moving the robot around with a smile on his face. We all laughed as he walked around the temple.

"Nice job Lloyd," Kai congratulated. I smiled and clapped. Suddenly we heard a dragons roar. We looked outside to see our dragon fly down and land. Next thing we know, we're on our way to Ninja Go city. Lloyd landed on the ground and started to fight off the stone army soldiers. He was doing fine until Nya shot off the robots arm and knocked it down.

The five of us jumped down and landed in front of the green ninja. We started to fight off the army when they stopped. I was in the middle of hitting one when I missed and fell to the ground. I shook my head and growled at the soldier. A gloved hand came into my sight, the owner being Jay. I grabbed his offered hand allowing him to pull me up. We gave each other a shy smile and looked away.

"I need help getting up to the dark lord. I can't do it alone," Lloyd said looking at all of us. We nodded, helping Lloyd up the stairs. As Zane and Jay helped Lloyd up the stairs, I held my fans out blocking the dark matter as it came down at us. Cole got hit telling us to keep going. We did.

"We have to get to the top," I yelled, blocking out another hit from Nya. A shot was heading right toward Jay. My eyes widened. "JAY!," I screamed, pushing both him and Lloyd out of the way. I was hit with dark matter.

"Carmen. NO!," Jay yelled, reaching out for me. I smiled sadly saying three special words before the evil took over.

"I love you," then...It wasn't me.

My evil self growled and went to attack the two ninja. she was hit in the side and turned to see Zane. She growled and attacked him. She could tell he didn't want to hurt her, so she used that to her advantage.

"Carmen! I don't want to hurt you!," Zane called to my evil self. She hissed at him and was knocked to the edge of the stair case. Her foot slipped. She went over the side.

Jay yelled out my name. Tears going down his cheeks. He just lost the love of his life. He never even got the chance to tell her he loved her. Now he never will.

"Lloyd. You have to beat the dark lord. To turn everybody back," Jay told Lloyd as he looked up. His tears flowing heavily down his cheeks. His ninja suit turning a dark blue because of the water hitting it.

As Jay and Kai fought the now turned evil Zane and Cole, Lloyd was fighting off the dark lord. Suddenly a gold blast started to turn everybody back. Including the two ninja and Nya.

Everything and everybody was back to their old selves. The tower was broken into debris all around. The group was scattered, but close enough to hear each other.

I sat up and rubbed my head with a groan. I looked around for Jay. No sign of him. I stood up weakly and limped toward a plank sticking out of the ground.

"Jay," I called weakly. I fell to the ground coughing. A few droplets of blood landed on the ground. I then felt the pain. I winced holding in a scream. I looked at my side to see a huge gash. Blood was gushing out of it.

"Wrath!," I called. A red flash appeared then disappeared as fast as it came. There in front of me stood the strongest demon, but also my mothers guardian. He opened his eyes, looked around until his gaze fell on my. His eyes widened. Wrath ran over to me and immediately started to heal my wound.

"Carmen. What happened? Where are the others?," Wrath asked. I sat up and cried out in pain. I leaned all my weight on Wrath as tears fell lightly down my cheeks. Today must have been a crying day.

Once I was healed I stood up shakily. Wrath was at my side helping me.

"Jay," I called again. Nothing.

Wrath and I started walking when finally we reached the rest of the group. A certain ninja had his back to me. I smiled through my tears. Some one gave me a light push. I turned around to see Wrath smiling. He nodded to me.

"Go to him," he told me. I gave Wrath a quick hug then ran toward Jay.

"Jay!," I yelled happily. He turned around and just as he faced me I tackled him into a kiss. Who knew I would get enough courage to finally do it.

Jay kissed me back. We broke apart, smiles on our faces. Jay put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch. He put his hand around my waist. I knelt my head onto his shoulder. The battle was over, but no matter what. We will protect the city and it's citizens.

We are friends. We are family. we... are ninja.

"NINJA GO!," we yelled.


End file.
